Crisis
by Mesiac
Summary: La amistad es capaz de atar a dos personas hasta el fin. Creía conocerte, creía saber todo de ti... No creía que lo que me atara a tu lado fuera algo más que amistad... ll Basado en el manga Seven Days: Historia: Venio Tachibana. Dibujo: Rihito Takarai


Bueeeno, éste es mi primer fic / así que espero que, quien lo lea, lo disfrute muchísimo n.n. La historia se desarrolla luego de que Yuzuru se tomara unas vacaciones al haberse graduado.

Espero que sea de su agrado x3.

* * *

**Especulación**

**Nuevo**

**¿Desde cuándo…?**

Perezosamente abrió los ojos debido a la invisible presión que ejercía sobre ellos la luz que se colaba a través de la tela de los visillos de su habitación, había olvidado las cortinas en su antiguo hogar. Lentamente, paseó su mirada por la habitación en la que se encontraba, y durante una milésima de segundo, no reconoció el lugar. El departamento constaba, además de un baño privado, con tan sólo una habitación, la que venía equipada con una estufa a gas y un lavavajillas. Fuera de esto, su visión acababa donde comenzaban las cajas.

Comenzar una nueva vida era un gran paso, en el que sólo tenían éxito las personas maduras y responsables. Ésta era una afirmación de aceptación general, entonces, ¿qué hacía él aventurándose en tal empresa? Impulso, tal era la respuesta. Habiendo acabado ya su proceso académico, comenzó a sentirse asfixiado en su hogar, sentía que ya no era necesario seguir las reglas del techo de sus padres cuando él ya podía seguir sus propias reglas. Por esto mismo, en cuanto se le presentó la oportunidad, tomó una vacante en una heladería para trabajar a tiempo completo y conseguir el dinero suficiente para poder emprender una nueva vida, solo. Sin embargo, ahora, se preguntaba ¿cuánto duraría su impulso? Su realismo intrínseco lo preparaba con la visión de él mismo regresando al hogar de sus padres, con la cabeza en alto y mirada despreocupada, característica de él, haciendo callar las protestas de su hermana por verlo de vuelta. ¿Cómo estarían todos allá? ¿Seguiría su habitación tal cual la dejó? O bien, ¿Acaso su hermana ya la había invadido y transformado en su nuevo closet?

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. La nostalgia comenzaba a invadirlo nuevamente justo en el momento en que su teléfono celular comenzaba a sonar, la melodía era conocida. Inmediatamente giró sobre su eje en un movimiento rápido y contestó a la llamada.

-¡¿Seryou? –Contestó apresurado- ¿Eh? ¿Ansioso, yo? –Se ríe- ¡No es cierto!… Me despertaste –murmura- No, no estaba soñando contigo… No soñé con nadie… ¡Que no soñé nada! ¿Vale?... Sí… Sí, por la tarde… Bien, te espero –click-.

Sonrió. La relación entre ambos se había vuelto sumamente fuerte durante la época de vacaciones, tal solidez les permitía a ambos una vida de pareja bastante tranquila y permisiva, que se acoplaba bien al horario de trabajo de Yuzuru y el de estudio de Seryou.

Luego de colgar y confirmar la hora, comenzó a desperezarse pon lentitud, debía ser puntual en la heladería o tendría que bancarse no sólo el regaño de su jefa, sino también el de Utsumi, gracias a quien tenía el puesto de trabajo. Luego de sentarse sobre su futón y tallarse los ojos, se puso de pie y se dirigió a su baño, mientras que en el camino fue quitándose la ropa hasta llegar completamente desnudo junto a la ducha. Por un segundo echó de menos los baños de burbuja que podía darse en casa de sus padres, pero cualquier lujo pasado no podía compararse con el único lujo que podía darse en la actualidad: las periódicas visitas de Seryou. Jamás le habló a nadie sobre la relación que tenían, aunque de vez en cuando recibían una que otra mirada de curiosidad o sorpresa, especialmente de las chicas que los veían caminar juntos por la calle.

"_¿Acaso tienen olfato para estas cosas?"_

Pensó para sí mismo mientras cerraba la llave de agua. Y es que Seryou acostumbraba repetir siempre que no necesitaba expresarle nada en público…

"_Tan sólo verte sonreír alimenta mis labios y escuchar tu voz revive en mí las caricias secretas"_

Su voz resonó en su interior. Se sonrojó. No era que realmente le molestara, pero Seryou se había tomado demasiada confianza con él. Aunque sabía que, si le gustaba, no debía quejarse. Y tampoco era que realmente se quejase… sino que simplemente su orgullo no le permitía aceptar que el pelinegro lo cautivaba con cada palabra y cada movimiento.

Cuando siente que su cuerpo ya está frío, recuerda que aún está en toalla y en el baño. Rápidamente, coge su celular nuevamente y revisa la hora, si no se ponía en marcha ya, llegaría tarde. Se vistió rápidamente, dejando un desastre en su única habitación y emprendiendo luego su viaje.

Se estaba tardando, realmente se estaba tardando. Sí, quizás sólo fueran cinco minutos, pero en la vida laboral cinco minutos podían significar la vida y la estabilidad de una persona. Tal vez su apariencia física no demostraba cuán serio era realmente en todo cuanto hacía, pero sabía que su buen amigo lo conocía, y respondía a sus exigencias, lo que le otorgaba el derecho a regañarlo y llevarlo por la senda correcta, aún más ahora, pues ya tomaba las riendas de su vida.

"_Vaya trabajo…"_

Sonrió. Desde que Shino comenzó a vivir solo, se sentía a cargo de él, y de protegerlo de él mismo, sabía que era un desastre de persona.

Sí, su amigo respondía a sus exigencias… todas, salvo una. No podía visitarlo después del trabajo ni tampoco los fines de semana. Estaba seguro de que le estaba ocultando algo, pero ¿por qué? Siempre le había confiado las cosas importantes, siempre pedía su opinión para una u otra cosa, conocía el carácter de Shino, si ocultaba algo, sólo podía haber dos razones: desconfianza o… miedo. Sí, miedo. Aún no olvidaba aquella tarde en que le regaló las entradas al estreno de una película, él _sí_ tenía a quien lo acompañase. Eso lo incomodaba un poco, ¿quién sería?, ¿por qué él aún no lo sabía?, ¿por qué le inquietaba tanto?...

Cerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro, para luego volver a abrirlos y posar su vista en la deshabitada plaza que quedaba justo en frente de la heladería. La mayoría de los clientes que frecuentaban la tienda eran procedentes de la misma escuela a la que habían asistido Shino y él, y a mitad de la tarde estaban aún todos en clases. Si bien era más tranquilo mantenerse así, la desventaja era el aburrimiento, el que se _suponía_ debía soportar en la compañía de Shino.

Pensaba justamente en eso cuando el motivo de sus pesares se asoma a su lado, con el delantal propio de la heladería ya cubriendo su ropa, la que iba siempre, aunque descuidada, muy a tono, salvo algunos días de la semana en los que parecía que su amigo dedicaba especial cuidado al estilo del día. Éste era uno de ésos.

-Llegas tarde –lo miró serio, pero no molesto- ¿Qué te entretuvo esta vez?

-Hablas como si no me conocieras –replicó Yuzuru lanzándole una mirada fulminante.

-Es porque te conozco que te lo pregunto –lleva una revista que había olvidado hacía unas horas hasta la cabeza de Yuzuru y lo golpeó con simpatía, sonriendo.

-¡Hey! No inventaré una excusa de nuevo… -piensa un momento- un panal de abejas.

-Es la peor que se te ha ocurrido.

-¡Oh vamos! Dame algo de crédito… -dijo riendo.

El mismo de siempre, sin tener en cuenta que desvía mucho la mirada hacia la entrada de la heladería, o, más bien, hacia la plaza. Tal era su análisis del ánimo de su amigo el día de hoy.

-Cubriré a Nowaki por hoy –dijo centrando su mirada en la plaza, en busca de ese algo que buscaba la mirada de su amigo- así que tendré turno extendido.

-¿No va eso en contra de la política de la heladería?

-Lo sé –se rasca la cabeza.

-Ya veo… -mira a Utsumi de forma sospechosa- eso lo explica todo.

-Era una emergencia, Shino… si la jefa no se entera de esto, tampoco se enterará de tus reiterados atrasos.

Sabía muy bien cómo manejarlo, y también sabía que Shino podía manejarlo a él, después de todo, era bastante astuto, sin embargo, su lealtad hacia sus amigos lo hacía un poco flexible. Vio suspirar a su amigo y volvió a posar su mirada en la plaza, observando cómo comenzaban a caer a cuenta gotas las parejas de escolares.

-Supongo que me has atrapado de nuevo –le sonríe un momento a Utsumi y dirige su mirada hacia la entrada nuevamente, momento exacto en el que hacía entrada la persona a la que estaba esperando- ¡Ah! ¡Seryou! –exclamó con una amplia sonrisa y una evidente luz en su rostro.

-¿Seryou?

Siguió su mirada y posó sus ojos en él. Entraba galantemente, con la simpatía, la elegancia y el carisma que lo caracterizaban. Y esa mirada, esa mirada que expresaba complicidad con…

"_¿Shino?"_

Volvió su rostro hacia su amigo. Detestaba a las personas que creían que podían tenerlo todo con la ley del mínimo esfuerzo, detestaba que esas personas obtuvieran todo con la ley del mínimo esfuerzo... detestaba a personas como Seryou Touji. Detestaba a Seryou Touiji.


End file.
